


Look Inside

by ske1et0n



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Angst, Exploration, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Questioning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ske1et0n/pseuds/ske1et0n
Summary: Everything in her life is falling into place. She's halfway through a degree in journalism, six months into an internship in Hartford, and several years into her relationship with Logan. Despite the lack of issues, she feels some dissatisfaction in all of it. And then Mary Anne sees Dawn Schafer for the first time in years, cool blue eyes focused on picking out the perfect container of strawberries, and she knows exactly what to do.





	Look Inside

It was blank. An hour of staring at the screen, waiting for something to come, and still nothing. Mary Anne's eyes drifted from her laptop to the clock on the wall several feet from her. The wall itself was just as blank as the document she'd created and the clock gave her no ideas or phrases. She decided the hands moved too slowly for it to be accurate and shut her laptop. The window to her left beckoned her out onto the sunny balcony, vibrant buttercups welcoming her with their fragrance and color.  
She couldn't figure out why it was so hard to write. Ideas had been pouring into her head the day before, sparked by the simplest of things. It was the reason she'd set aside the time to write. Her fingers brushed the railing, warm against her skin just as she'd expected it to be. The street below lacked movement and life somehow, just children on bicycles and quiet businessmen and painted asphalt.  
She was startled by the abrupt noise of her cell ringing from inside. The ringtone played for a few moments before she glided back into her apartment to answer it. Logan's voice flowed through the speaker in a greeting that was too cheerful for how she felt.  
"Oh, um, hey," she said, "I wasn't expecting a call." Mary Anne winced at her own harshness. "I mean, I was writing and I thought your shift ended at five."  
"It's five thirty, Spier. Is somethin' goin' on?" His voice was inquisitive and concerned, but all she could think is that she hates how he can read her like all of her thoughts are laid out in front of him. She hates how he knows that it's not like her to lose track of time. She hates how he listens so patiently, as if he would stay and hear her speak forever. "Mary Anne," he woke her from her reverie.  
"I'm okay, just a really unproductive day," she sighed, brown eyes on the clock again. It hurt to keep things from him. She didn't see it as lying, but it didn't feel as freeing as letting him know what was really bothering her. She pursed her lips, pink flesh holding in her inner ramblings. She heard Logan say something about his day and how the Rosebud Cafe hadn't run so smooth that day, but the words didn't come close enough for her to really focus on them. "Actually, I'm not feeling that well right now," she cleared her throat. "Can I call you back in the morning?"  
He paused for a moment, and she could almost hear him debating with himself. "Are you.. are you alright?"  
"Yes, I just. I guess I'm just tired."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Logan. I'd tell you if something was wrong," she tucked a lock of shiny brown hair behind her ear to keep it out of her eyes. He sighed into his phone, a quiet "I miss you" without it ever reaching his tongue.  
"Okay, if you're sure. I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
